1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a method of displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic image to a user and a display apparatus for performing the above-mentioned method. More particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to a method of displaying the 3D stereoscopic image where the method provides an increased driving efficiency and a display apparatus for performing the above-mentioned method.
2. Background
Generally, older conventional liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) displayed only a two-dimensional (“2D”) image for perception as such by a human user. More recently, LCDs that display 3D images for perception as such by human users have been developed since demands for 3D imagery have increased in various fields such as computerized gaming, movies and so on.
Often, the 3D image display apparatus creates a perception of a 3D image for the corresponding audience by using the principle of binocular parallax through the two eyes of the human user. For example, since the two eyes of the human are spaced apart from each other and moved by the brain, the brain interprets images viewed at different angles from the respective eyes as being separate inputs that are to be combined in the brain of the human to create the perception of a 3D visualization. Thus, by separately defining the visual inputs to the left and right eyes of the observer, a machine-implemented system may create the impression that a 3D image as being observed based on the stereoscopically different images selectively passed through the display apparatus to the respective left and right eyes.
Stereoscopic image displaying devices may be classified into a stereoscopic type which uses an extra, special spectacle and an auto-stereoscopic type that does not rely on the extra spectacle. The spectacle-reliant stereoscopic type includes an analyph type, a liquid crystal shutter stereoscopic type and so on. In the analyph type, blue and red glasses for example are respectively worn by two eyes of the viewer. In the liquid crystal shutter stereoscopic type, a left image and a right image are temporally divided to be alternatively displayed, and the viewer wears glasses which sequentially open or close a left eye liquid crystal shutter and a right eye liquid crystal shutter in synchronization with the periods of display of the left and right images respectively.